


Insomnia Tea Party Club

by mgcarter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Russian Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, russian bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgcarter/pseuds/mgcarter
Summary: Steve, Nat, and Clint introduce Bucky to the Insomnia Tea Party Club, founded by those who refuse to get any sleep. They end up having a heated battle of Super Mario Bros which Bucky is a little too good at. Steve is just trying ot hold the wii remote the right way and Clint is just trying to stay awake. Pretty fluffy :3





	Insomnia Tea Party Club

“Clint, c’mere.”  
“No, you’re just gonna hit me.”  
“You know me way too well.”

Clint shook his head and smiled a bit, but didn’t let Tasha see. Steve looked up from where he was sitting in the armchair everyone hated. The old green armchair was desperate to be replaced, but Steve had insisted that it was “an original, and if we get rid of this antique, we get rid of this antique too”, and pointed to himself. So there it sat, dusty and falling apart, but still a decent-ish chair that only Steve would be caught dead in.   
He wasn’t the only one who had taken in crappy objects found in the depths of the tower. Bucky too found crap nobody even knew existed, but he treated them like little precious gems that nobody else was allowed to touch. Things like his mug that read ‘#1 Assistant’ (Steve later found out that Tony gave it to Pepper as a joke. She threw it aside, and it somehow made its way into the basement). Bucky had come back from the lower level very proudly wielding his mug. Nobody dared use it, and it had stayed that way.  
Bucky looked up from his seat too, sipping coffee from his mug.   
“Why are we up? I mean, really-”  
“You have to make it till 5 am,” Tasha grinned. “Then you’ll be an honorary member of the insomniac club.”  
“Sometimes we stay up until 7 am to make Pepper think we woke up earlier than her,” Clint added.   
Steve grunted.   
“That’s it?” Bucky laughed. “That’s literally all you losers do?”  
“Well, on Wednesdays, we wear pink,” Clint responded.  
“Hey Clint, c’mere.”   
Clint fake-smiled at her.   
“I’m ‘makin s’more tea,” Steve rubbed his eyes, annoyed, and got up. The hideous armchair groaned.  
“We play Super Mario Bros sometimes,” Natasha offered.  
“As long as it’s not Just Dance,” Steve mumbled from the kitchen.  
“Heard that,” Bucky yelled back.   
“Put the disc in,” Natasha nodded to Clint.

 

“DO DO DO DO DO DOO DO!!” the theme sang.   
“Awright, regular characters?” Nat yelled over the music.  
Steve and Clint nodded without looking away from the screen, which was even brighter than Steve’s hideous antique lamp that he also refused to let go of.   
“So who’s taken?” Bucky asked.  
“Peach, Mario, and Toad.” Nat responded.  
“Are you Peach?”  
“No, Clint never lets me have her,” she growled, glaring at Clint.  
Clint shrugged.   
“If anyone’s a princess around here, it’s me.”  
“You callin’ me a toad?” Steve asked.  
“He’s actually a toadstool.”  
“Ooh, a mushroom, much better.”  
“So I’m the green bean with the mustache?” Bucky cut them off.  
“Luigi,” Nat said.  
“Nope, green bean with a mustache,” Clint nodded.  
“Awright, world 1, level 1. We’ll start you off easy,”   
“M’kay.”

 

“Bucky, slow down!”   
“Speed up,” he replied.   
“Quit taking all the coins.”  
“Well, if you would just speed up-”

Bucky loved how the makers of the game had shaped the thin white remote so perfectly for a pair of hands. He ignored their squabbling; it wasn’t his fault they couldn’t haul their cookies in time to get the coins. He hadn’t played a videogame since the arcade, but he had to admit that he had missed it. It was one of the few things he seriously appreciated about the new technology. Video games and toaster ovens. That was about it. 

DO DO DO, DOO DOO DO DOO DOO DO! 

Luigi jumped onto the top of the flagpole.   
There was a silence. They all glared at him, Nat grumbling in Russian.  
“Ouch,” he responded.   
“Alright, Toad’s takin’ the lead. We’re goin’ to world 5,” Steve finally said.

 

“Buc-Okay, if I go into one more bubble-”  
“All the coins and all the powerups?!”  
“Not my fault-”  
“UM-”  
“SOMEBODY POP MY STINKIN BUBBLE-”  
“Calm down, Mario.”  
“Peach, back me up.”  
Natasha squinted her eyes and blew a small but strong breath to blow the hair out of her face. Bucky was pretty sure there had been actually combat missions she had looked less intense on. Her hair was up in a messy bun, but a few stray strands had made their way back down. She was wearing a grey hoodie that was way too big for her, though she didn’t seem to mind the way she had rolled the sleeves up, and black sweatpants. Everyone else was seemed to be dressed similarly, making it clear that they really were going to be there for a while. Fine by him.

“Dangit, Peach.”  
“Wait, Clint’s Peach, right?”  
“We don’t use names in this game, Buck. Peach is on my right, Toad is on my left. That means- Peach, what are you doing?! You could have-” Nat started, but she quickly stopped and sighed when she saw Clint.  
“Snzzz….” Clint snored, the wii remote on the floor. He had fallen asleep with his head on his arm, which was on the armrest.  
Nat took one hand off of her remote and tugged the blanket that was draped over the couch on top of him, eyes never leaving the screen.  
“Somebody pick up his remote, Peach is literally just running into the wall.”  
“Maybe now he’ll actually score points,” Bucky shrugged.  
“Wait, where’d my guy go?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
“You’re by Peach….now you’re both running into the wall.” Bucky replied, trying not to laugh, but he didn’t have to. Nat already was. 

DO DO DO, DOO DOO DO DOO DOO DO! 

“I give up,” Steve yelled, throwing the remote.   
“Well, why don’t we play teams?” Nat suggested.   
“Whoever gets Bucky just wins, even if it’s Clint.”  
“Fine, we’ll flip for ‘em,” Nat glared, taking a nickel out of her pocket.

PLING!  
Chink chink chinkachinkachinka

“Heads,” Steve called.  
“Hey, I was gonna call heads!”  
“It’s tails,” Bucky announced.  
“Nevermind,” she smirked.

 

“DO DO DO DO DO DOO DO!!” the theme echoed. 

“Luigi, get that coin,” Nat said a moment later.  
“Gaah, Toad just got it. Quit yellin’ out our strategies!”  
“Fine. Luigi, получить эту монету (get that coin),” she replied, annoyed.  
“Hey, no Russian!” Steve protested.  
“Well then quit listenin’ in English!” Bucky shot back. “ Давайте диск Steve невменяемым (Let’s drive Steve insane)”  
“ Согласовано. Турция бекон вкусный (Agreed. Turkey bacon is delicious),” she said in an intense voice.  
She quickly turned around and jumped onto a platform to make Steve think that they’d planned it.  
“Hey, what are you guys-? Dangit, Peach I need backup!” Steve yelled, chucking a tv remote at Clint.  
“OWAH! Hey!” Clint yelled, rubbing his head. “What’s-” he paused to look at Natasha and Bucky.  
“Как вы думаете, что они знают, что мы делаем? (Do you think they know what we’re doing?)”  
“некрасиво абажур Стива вид выглядит как голова Жабы (Steve’s ugly lampshade kind of looks like Toad’s head).”  
“Well shit,” Clint sighed, snatching the wii remote from the carpet.   
“Персик бодрствует (Peach is awake).”  
“Хорошо. Это поможет нам выиграть (Good. That will help us win).”  
“жечь (Burn).”

DO DO DO, DOO DOO DO DOO DOO DO! 

Mario and Luigi slid down the flagpole.

“BOOM,” Natasha yelled, bro-fisting Bucky.  
Steve put his hands over his face at seeing that Clint had already fallen back asleep on Nat’s shoulder.   
“This is dance dance revolution all over again.”  
“What’s all the yelling about?” 

All three of them (the conscious ones) whipped their heads around to see a slightly annoyed Wanda standing in the doorway. Her hair was in a braid, falling over her shoulder. Her New York Yankees hoodie was oversized and stained with what looked like chocolate. There were bags under her eyes. No wonder, it was 4 am. 

“К сожалению, мы так и будить вас? (Sorry, did we wake you up?)” Natasha asked.  
“Был эпическая битва здесь (There was an epic battle down here),” Bucky explained.  
“Почему России? (Why the Russian?)” Wanda sighed.  
“Посмотрите на Стива (Look at Steve),” Bucky smirked, pointing to Steve.  
“Wanda, what are you guys saying?” Steve yelled, blushing slightly.  
“Вот просто означает, (That’s just plain mean),” Wanda giggled. “Я предполагаю, что я мог бы, как хорошо ( I guess I might as well).”  
“Является ли он краснея? (Is he blushing?)”   
“I’m goin’ to bed,” Steve grumbled, picking up his mug.


End file.
